<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the vessel (day three) by oreomilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105660">the vessel (day three)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake'>oreomilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 day drabble challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clementine Writes, Depressing, Depression, Despair, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm ok I swear, Letters, Loss of hope, M/M, Outer Space, Sad, Sad Ending, Saimota but it's not the focus, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 100-1.000, heavy spoilers, stay safe, take your meds, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after his friend (?) and boy- best friend dies, his hope is lost. despair seeps in.</p><p>(check tags or notes for trigger warnings! stay safe!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 day drabble challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the vessel (day three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ughhh 2 angsty fics in a row i apologize? maybe.</p><p>tw:<br/>suicide<br/>loss of hope<br/>death<br/>internalized homophobia<br/>anxiety and depression<br/>self confidence issues</p><p>i know its a lott sorry :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were five weeks into the killing game when they left. The world, that is. Not the killing game. Well, I suppose they also left the-</p><p>I'm overthinking. The point is, they're gone. Kaito and Kokichi. They're gone. I guess I felt closest to them in a weird way. Though I made my promise to Kaede at the beginning of the game, and I had a very strong bond with her, I'm not sure if she ever felt the same, or if she was just attaching herself to me because of my talent. She was just nice to everyone, so I probably wasn't special. Anyway, my point is that she was here for such a limited time and we didn't exactly get to know much about each other. So I guess Kaito and Kokichi were closest to me.</p><p>Kokichi. I don't really understand him. He was like a dead-weight, a burden, etc, etc. However he had this presence that was surprisingly strong and unbreakable, so I never knew the real him anyways. So I can't judge him personally. His actions were so gray-area, he just confuses me. So I guess I spent some time trying to figure him out, just out of pure curiosity. I never took a liking to his facade, though I could tell he wasn't who he said he was, personally-wise. He was strange, and as a detective his actions intrigued me. So I guess I was close to him in a way, too.</p><p>In regards to Kaito, we were... I don't know. I don't. I know we were very close during his time here. Close in a way that I don't really feel comfortable talking about, even now. Even though I won't face anyone here again, the fact they might see me different because of my... actually, what the hell. I'll be dead, so I couldn't even tell if any of you guys would care that much anyways. Me and Kaito had this weird... relationship going on. He said it was just a bromance, he wasn't gay, all that, but then he'd kiss me and play with my feelings. He said that he would figure things out once we escape, come to terms with his sexuality or whatever, but he died before we had the chance to talk things out. To be honest, I assumed he had a thing for Maki. I felt like he'd be into her "secretive daddy issues" type personality, but... I was wrong. </p><p>Anyways, enough of that subject. It doesn't really matter... anyways. The reason this letter is even being written is because of the thing we learned before they died. The whole space thing. The fact we are so far from the planet we once called home, which was left destroyed, I lost hope. I lost every inch of hope I had left in my body. But I was willing to hang on. Their death is the final straw. I give up. I'm sorry I'm disappointing you all, and Kaede, and Kaito, and Kokichi, and everyone else who suffered in this crazy situation we were brought into. I'm sorry. I just can't do it.</p><p>So, with that down, I wanted to say this. Don't let my failure affect your hope. I truly believe in the group I am leaving. You are all so much stronger than me. Please, be well. Figure out this crazy situation and escape. For me. </p><p>With that, I guess I'm saying goodbye. So... goodbye, I suppose. We'll meet again, somewhere. I feel like we're meant to.</p><p>Have fun.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara.<br/>
Ultimate Detective.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.</p><p>love always,</p><p>clementine &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>